


Tsukishima Is Homophobic?!

by ZephyrWinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, References to Homophobia, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrWinds/pseuds/ZephyrWinds
Summary: Unfortunate timing had Tsukishima walk in on Hinata and Kageyama. This leads the whole of Karasuno to believe Tsukishima is homophobic.Issue is, Tsukki is very gay.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 219





	Tsukishima Is Homophobic?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I hope you all like this attempt to be funny. 
> 
> (its shit, yes I know.)

Tsukishima's body felt sore after the intense practice. He was tired, hungry, and frankly done trying to interact with people. Nothing sounded better than walking home with Yamaguchi then taking a nice long shower before bed. The others had pretty much cleared out of the locker room which is how Tsukki preferred it. Anyone who hadn't gone home were standing on the court talking.

With a small yawn he opened the door to find Hinata on Kageyama's lap, sucking face right in front of him. A second passed as he stared in shock. 

"What the fuck," he said, gagging.

Hinata yelped in surprise, narrowly avoiding falling to the floor by Kageyama catching him.

"You guys...holy shit. That's so fucking nasty." Tsukki shut his eyes, trying to mentally erase his teammates kissing in front of him. He gagged again as the seared image flashed before his eyes again. 

He quickly grabbed his bag and left the locker room faster than he ever had before. Tadashi was waiting for him by the door, grinning as he walked out. Tsukki gave a smile smile, reserved for Yamaguchi's eyes only, back. 

He was mostly silent on the way back which was how it usually was. He'd listen to Yamaguchi chatter away about his day and whatever else. By the time he got home, he had mostly forgotten about the horror he had witnessed in the locker room. 

* * *

"Hinata! You dumbass I told you we'd get caught!" Kageyama said as soon as Tsukishima left the room. Hinata pouted as he got up, feeling a little hurt. 

"Do-do you think he was really that disgusted?" 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter if he was. He's an asshole anyway." 

"But still. We said we wanted go, ya know, come out and everything and I don't want him to to pick on us." Hinata said feeling a little guilty about how rude he sounded. Kageyama was silent for a moment before nodding. 

  
"Yeah, you have a point. I mean, I don't think it would hurt to bring it up to Captain?" 

Hinata nodded, fixing his hair and shirt. They both left the locker room for the circle of 3rd and 2nd years. 

"Um, Captain can we talk to you?" Hinata asked. Daichi stopped what he was saying to Tanaka to stare at both of them. 

"Uh sure! What's up?" 

Kageyama fidgeted, a blush creeping up his face. 

"So Hinata and I are dating." 

Hinata nodded his agreement. Suga clapped with a smile and Tanaka slapped Kageyama's shoulder in congatulations. 

"Oh okay. I figured you had been since the beginning but, well congratulations," Daichi said looking over the pair, "Is that it?" 

"Well you see," Kageyama began only to be cut off by Hinata. 

"We were kissing in the locker room and Tsukishima came in and called up gross and I think he might be homophobic." 

There was silence, then Daichi blinked. 

"I am very sorry he said that to you. Your relationship is not at all gross. I will be having a talk to him tomorrow before practice." 

Kageyama and Hinata both bowed and said thank you before rushing to leave. 

"I knew Tsukishima was rough around the edges but I didn't expect him to be that blunt," Suga said thoughtfully. 

Daichi shook his head in disappointment. No way he would allow bullying of that standard on his team. 

* * *

"Tsukki! Why are you walking so fast?" Tadashi whined, trying to catch up. Kei huffed out a laugh.

"You're just slow," he said but slowed down slightly anyway. Yamaguchi took the taller boys hand with a smile, only releasing it when they got close to the high school. It wasn't that Tsukishima was embarrassed of Yamaguchi or their relationship but it was easier for the both of them to act as close friends at school. Yamaguchi didn't want to be bullied and Tsukishima didn't want strangers in his business. 

The second the blond stepped into the gym the atmosphere was different. He raised an eye brow at Yamaguchi in a silent question. The entire team was in a circle with an opening for them both. It looked vaguely cultish.

"What's going on?" Tsukki asked as he went into the circle. He noted how Hinata and Kageyama were looking at each other embarrassed. 

"We are having a discussion about proper team work and the no bullying policy that is on this team. I think it would do you a lot of good to listen _very_ clear Tsukishima." Daichi's tone was firm. 

Yamaguchi looked between Daichi and his boyfriend. 

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand. I've not done anything." 

"That's a lie!," Hinata blurted out, "You called Kageyama and I gross for kissing! You're homophobic!" 

He couldn't help it. The sudden shout and how serious Hinata said the accusation only fueled the laughter that escaped Tsukki's chest. Tadashi elapsed into his own fit of giggles not long after. Daichi and Suga looked very unimpressed. Tanaka and Noya looked confused and poor Hinata and Kageyama looked like they might die from embarrassment. 

"Oh you idiots. I'm gay." Tsukishima said after he was able to breathe. He looked at Hinata, "Have you used what little brain you have to think maybe I found it gross and weird that I walked in on my two team mates making out in the locker room? And that it had nothing to do with you being in a relationship with a dude." 

Both of the were silent and Kei rolled his eyes. Daichi and Suga both looked relieved. 

"And I am too. Gay I mean,' Yamaguchi said, "Well, bisexual actually. Tsukki and I have been together since we were thirteen." 

The entire team stared wide eyed. Tsukishima grinned a little, inwardly proud of his boyfriend for being open. 

"Well. I think that's that figured out!' Suga said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get to work. But remember, if I hear any negative talk from any of you I will hit you." 

Tsukki sighed, shaking his head. God his team was stupid. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave some comments and kudos. They are free and it means the world to me as an author.


End file.
